Calling
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: Two years after the kids leave the digi world their called back!


I don't own Digimon okay but some of the characters in this story are mine so don't steal   
them, I hope you all have fun reading this because I sure had fun making it, it's my first   
Digi fanfic so please send my any comments you have I need them ^-^  
  
This takes place two years after the kids left the digi world.. meaning none of the kids   
like Davis okay!  
  
Calling  
Part 1: That girl I saw  
  
  
It was 7:30 a.m. Monday morning and one young boy was sound asleep in the kitchen, he'd   
stayed up all night watching TV, the chips he had been eating still laid by him along with   
his soda.  
  
He slowly started to open his eyes still getting used to the light coming in, it didn't   
take long for them to get used to it, he could always adjust, he always had to adjust   
everything in his life.  
  
He had that same dream again ever since he left his friend, but that was two years ago he   
stopped thinking about it, his eyes wandered to the clock  
  
It took a minute to sink in what time it was, then he remembered something he had to do   
today, something very important.  
  
"Oh no I'm gonna be late for school!!!!" yep today is the first day of school, he ran   
around the house collecting his backpack books and such he put on a pair of loose blue   
jeans he loved them, his worn boots a sky blue T-shirt along with his gloves.  
  
In all the commotion he was making a large man was awoken, he wandered over to the boy   
still adjusting to the light "What's wrong son?"  
  
"Dad it's school I'll be late!" shouted to boy   
  
"School.....But it's Sunday?"  
  
"No it's Monday" the boy handed his father the calendar.  
  
Sure enough it's Monday "AHHHH!!!!!! I've gotta get to work" then both ran around and   
eventually departed for their destinations.  
  
He was almost there, he wasn't going to be late if he hurried, so he did but he stopped   
when he heard someone crying  
  
He went to investigate the sound, there a young girl probably his age sat crying on the   
sidewalk, her bike laid far behind her.  
  
She was holding her knee, it was obvious that she had fallen off of her bike and thrashed   
her knee, it was bleeding   
  
He could get to school barely on time or he could help her, he couldn't just leave her he   
wasn't that kind of person.  
  
He walked over to her she glanced up at him with tears streaming down her face, she was   
wearing faded jeans with the knees worn out sneakers green gloves and a red button up   
T-shirt her bright strawberry hair was pulled back into a high pony tail.  
  
"Here let me help you" he knelt down and pulled some medical supplies out of his backpack   
and put some medicine on her injury, then continued to patch her up soon he was finished   
  
"Thanks"   
  
"No problem" she stood up and they started on their way  
  
"I am sorry I guess I was in quite a big hurry you see I got up late and today is..." she   
was cut off by the boy   
  
"The first day of school me too" he said with a slight laugh.  
  
"My name's Samantha Yuy but my friends would call me Sam" she said staring down at the   
sidewalk  
  
"Would..?"  
  
"Yeah you see I just moved here and I don't really know anyone..." she glanced and him  
  
"But now you do my names Matt Ishida " she turned to face him   
  
"Well it's nice to meet you new friend Matt" she said with a smile and a small giggle  
  
She stuck out her hand to shake and he with his the shook hands and finely got to the   
school "Same school?" She questioned  
  
"Looks like it." he replied  
  
They walked into the school and of course got detention for being late.  
  
At lunch break Matt wandered over to his friends who were sitting lazily in the grass by a   
big tree only three of them were there Tai ,Izzy and Joe   
  
Tai was dressed in a blue T-shirt and shorts, a pair of brand new sneakers, his goggles and   
gloves that he loved ever so much  
  
Joe who by the way was looking slightly more buff than usual was wearing a long sleeve   
white shirt with a blue vest, light brown pants and some tennis shoes  
  
Izzy was in brownish red shorts, yellow shirt matching gloves and some shoes with Velcro   
  
"Hey ya Matt" Tai shouted waving  
  
"Hello" Izzy said flatly while typing at his lap top  
  
"Hi Matt" Joe said raising a hand to acknowledge his friends presence   
  
"Hi guys ....Uh where's Memi and Sora?" asked Matt   
  
Izzy was zoned into his computer no use asking him anything, Joe shook his head, Tai rolled   
his eyes.  
  
"Well they said they had to go do _something important" said Tai   
  
"I think it means they want to get to know the other girls" said Joe  
  
"Oh. okay well how have you been?" questioned Matt.  
  
"Not bad but Kari is really getting big, she really runs up the phone bill talking to T.K.   
all day"   
  
"I'm doing really good Jim just got accepted into a medical collage in America and he moved   
there a couple of weeks ago, he's doing great" Joe replied happily  
  
"I'm good" replied the boy at the computer  
  
A mischievous smile dance across Tai's face "So ah...Matt how come you were so late?"   
  
"Well I.... Helped some girl out"   
  
"Is that all?"   
  
"Yes Tai"   
  
"No...I think you have a girlfriend"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend"   
  
"Then why are you blushing?"   
  
"I am not blushing".  
  
Joe spoke up "I'd have to agree with you on that Matt" it looked as though Matt and Tai   
were about to start fighting, but they both stopped when they heard a very familiar voice   
"Hi guys" it was Sora she ran to them "What are you two doing?"   
  
She was dressed in jeans-shorts, sneakers, a white sleeveless shirt, blue gloves and a   
small hat   
  
"Nothing just talking about Matt's girlfriend" Tai snickered  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend Tai!!" Matt shouted clinching his fists up ready to clunk Tai   
in the head  
  
"I believe you Matt, Tai's just trying to get you so both of you cool down" Sora said  
  
"Sure Sora" Tai said cheerfully   
  
"Okay" was all Matt mumbled as he watch Sora  
  
Sora walked over to Tai and snuggled next to him, they had been a couple for some time now,  
Matt had feelings for her but she never seemed to returned them, she liked Tai and that is   
all there is to it, but he couldn't help the way he feels about her.  
  
There was a few minutes of silence but it was quickly broken by the sound of another   
female voice, almost in a singing tone "Hello you guys!!" she ran waving towards them   
Joe's face lit up at the sight of her.  
  
Her hair was sparkling a Varity of colors purple, pink, red, she wore white Capri's   
elevated sandals a pink cut off shirt with her ever famous pink gloves and hat.   
  
Something was up they could tell but what ? The girl ran over to them all said "Hi Mimi!"   
  
She smiled "Sorry I am late but I met some really cool people" Joe walked over to her   
  
"It's alright Mimi you can be as late as you want" he said with a smile.  
  
"Gee thanks honey" she leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the lips everyone turned   
white at the thought of Mimi and Joe together.  
  
Tai was the first to get his bearings back "..W...what was that for...Mimi?" he stuttered   
  
"Well..." said Mimi Joe wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him "...Were   
kinda a couple now" Joe said both of them blushing madly.  
  
"That's great!" said Matt and Tai, still in shock over what had just happened Izzy was not   
paying any attention, Sora just smiled not shocked at all "So that's what you wanted to   
tell me"   
  
"Yeah pretty cool huh?" the girls walked off not too far away, but far enough.  
  
That mischievous face returned to Tai as he looked at Joe then Matt and Izzy "Well Joe now   
that you have a girlfriend it looks like you can help me with these two"   
  
"I don't want to be any part of your plans and I don't think Izzy does either" stated Matt.  
  
"Well fine see if I care"   
  
"Good then"   
  
They turned their backs towards each other, the girls returned and rolled their eyes,   
knowing that they had obviously had a small fight   
  
"Oh don't be so mad whatever it was can't be that bad" Mimi said while walking back over to   
Joe  
  
"Yeah let's stop fighting okay" said Sora in her usual nice voice  
  
Soon they had all cooled down and ate their lunch, then returned to class, the rest of the   
day went by so fast... or in some cases like Math so slow.. after school they all said   
good bye and Matt walked home  
  
He sighed and opened the door to his home, he noticed a note that had been slipped under   
the door and picked it up all it said was Ishida  
  
"It's probably something for Dad" he said laying it on the kitchen table "Well he's not   
home yet... now what for dinner?" he said search through the fridge  
  
He ate his supper alone and waited up a while but finely decided this was another night   
where his Dad wasn't getting home until real late  
  
***************  
  
Today his Dad woke him up early so they could have a normal breakfast, his Dad wasn't a   
very good cook and they both had agreed on that, so Matt went to make the food  
  
While he was cooking his Dad said "Matt do you know anything about this envelope on the   
table?"  
  
Matt shook his head "Isn't it something of yours?" he asked  
  
"No it's got a bunch of drawings I was wondering if maybe it was from one of your friends"   
Matt came and sat at the table with their food, his Dad handed him the envelope it had   
already been opened   
  
Matt looked inside there were many drawings of Digimon, all of them had Gabumon in them   
some had only him  
  
"Yeah it's probably from Mimi or something" they ate their food, then he went to school he   
was wearing about the same outfit as yesterday, except he had a black sleeveless shirt  
  
As he was walking Samantha came out from behind a bunch of bushes and stepped right in from   
of him, she grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes  
  
"Matt why don't you come back and stay in the Digiworld with us?" she said with a strange   
echoing voice  
  
Matt had noticed the pupils in her eyes were gone "What do you mean?" he asked  
  
"Gabumon misses you so much he is my friend and so are you and in the Digiworld we won't   
have school or anything like that" she said starting to smile  
  
"How do you know about the Digiworld?"  
  
"Gabumon told me"  
  
"How can you talk to him?" he said pulling his hand away from her  
  
"Matt why don't you believe me.... You don't want to come do you?"  
  
Matt stepped back from her as a bright red light grew around her "You will come all the   
others are already there you know"  
  
He stopped at looked at her "What?"  
  
"Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Kari, T.K, their all there already and you will be there too"   
she fired a blast of light at him and everything went dark...  
  
He heard Tai's voice calling him "..Matt...Matt come on it's no time for a nap get up"   
  
He opened his eyes there Tai stood right in front of him, everyone else was there too all   
dressed in the same kind of outfit they had on the last time they were in the Digiworld  
  
"What happened?" he asked   
  
"Some weird girl fired a strange red light a us" replied Tai  
  
"Me too" said Matt standing up  
  
"Well I think we need to find out what this is all about and get home" said Joe   
  
Everyone else said "Right!"  
  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
  



End file.
